


A Simple Punishment

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Co-Sleeping, Consent, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slapping, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, stubborn!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: The Force bond has been dropping Rey into Kylo’s bed each night. They keep their distance until one evening she shows up distraught and begs him for one thing  – a simple punishment.





	A Simple Punishment

It had been three months since Rey had started appearing in his bed late at night. For the first week or so she would disappear almost immediately but when he woke in the morning the blankets on her side were always still warm. She gave in sometime during the second week but would stubbornly keep her back to him while she slept. After a month had passed she finally spoke. She had asked if he knew why the Force bond was igniting like this. He had told her truthfully that he hadn’t a clue. After that they had fallen into a routine of small conversations before they drifted off to sleep. She was always very careful to give nothing away and to never share anything of herself with him. 

Tonight, however, was different. She appeared later than normal. Kylo had already extinguished the lights and was nodding off while propped against the headboard when the air crackled, announcing her arrival.

She was folded in on herself, hugging her legs, her face pressed against her knees. Her breaths were shallow and she sniffed loudly. A bright pain throbbed through the bond. 

“Rey? Are you hurt?”

“No.” Her voice sounded whiney in a way he had never heard before. She was crying. Kylo considered turning on the lights to verify she wasn’t injured but decided against it as she crawled up the bed to kneel next to his side.

“I did something bad,” she said. He felt his stomach clench. Her slender fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist. “I did something bad and no one will do anything about it.” 

“What happened?”

“I can’t tell you.” The only light in the room came from the distant star glow that shone through the viewport. Even in the low light he could see that her eyes were red and her bottom lip was trembling. He waited patiently, giving her room to continue. “Ever since Lu-” she caught herself, “Ever since Crait they’ve all been so _nice_ to me. I’m too important or some such rot and they don’t want to upset me.”

“You’re crying because you fucked up and everyone forgave you?” Kylo chuckled despite himself.

Her grip on his wrist tightened and she twisted his flesh sharply. “How would you feel if you did something awful and you weren’t punished?” she spat. A wave of nausea washed through him and he averted his eyes.

“I wouldn’t like it,” he conceded.

Rey let go of his wrist but the memory of her touch still heated his skin. When she spoke now her voice was low and dangerous. “Kylo, I want you to punish me.”

Blood thundered in his ears and a drop of sweat pooled in the bow of his lip. “Rey, I can’t-”

 _Smack_. Her open hand slapped hard against his chest. “Don’t you dare deny me this!” she shouted. “This is simple. I need you to do this for me!”

“This isn’t simple,” he whispered. 

Pained sobs echoed through the room once more as he studied the slope of her shoulders. Something deep inside him uncoiled, something he hadn’t examined in years. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and rock her but he couldn’t. She wasn’t asking him for comfort; not yet. 

“Alright,” he said finally, “What do you want me to do?”

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and her hopeful hum budded through the bond. “I want you to spank me.”

Kylo thanked the Maker that he hadn’t turned on the lights as he felt himself blush. Had he heard her correctly? He flexed his thigh muscles slightly to help with the ache that was building below his belly.

“Take your shirt off,” she said. He didn’t understand what him being half naked had to do with spanking her but he complied hastily, relieved that she wanted to retain control of the situation a little bit longer. Rey’s small hands flitted to his broad chest; her fingertips traced the edge of the angry pink palm mark she had left on him. 

_I’m going to slap you again_ , Rey broadcasted to him via the Force. He could have easily intercepted her hand this time but he didn’t. _Smack_. Her palm made sharp contact a few inches lower than her last blow. Once more, she tenderly teased the mark on his stomach and Kylo let the contrast of pain and pleasure course through him. His eyes were sliding closed when they snapped back open at the sensation of her lips lightly kissing his still stinging skin. Looking down at her like this, her mouth on his flesh and her eyes peering up at him, was a type of temptation he had never known before.

Having completed her demonstration, she draped her body over his lap. Her lower belly was pressing down on his now hardening cock but she gave no indication she noticed or at least none that she minded. 

“How many, Rey?”

“Eight.”

 _And if you want me to stop?_ he asked through the Force. 

_I won’t._

_But if you do?_

_Fine. If I want you to stop I’ll call you Ben._

_Smack_. Kylo brought his hand down hard on her ass causing Rey to shriek with surprise. He held his breath until he heard a low sweet moan escape her lips. This was going to be the death of him, he thought.

“One,” whispered Rey. He gently stroked her bottom as he waited for her muscles to relax again. When she seemed settled he raised his hand and sent a quick _tap_ through the Force.

 _Smack_. 

“Two.” She was wriggling against his lap and her movements were making his cock throb. Rey’s voice echoed in his head, _skin on skin, please_.

_Are you sure, Rey?_

_Yes._

He tentatively slipped his fingers under the waistband of her leggings. When she made no sign of protest, he tugged them down until the fabric was gathered around her knees. Her bare bottom had the most delicious curve to it.

“Please,” she whined.

 _Smack_. The sound was so much more satisfying this time. The blow landed a little lower than the last two, spanning the crease between her ass and the tops of her thighs.

“Three,” she hissed appreciatively as Kylo caressed her reddening skin. He was about to raise his hand again when he noticed something silky and wet on his fingertips. A gleam of wetness was visible on the exposed slit between Rey’s thighs.

_Kriff_ he groaned in his head. He wasn’t the only one who was being affected by this in that way. 

He brought his fingers to his mouth and experimentally sucked on the tips. Rey twisted to look over her shoulder at him as he tasted her. An ardent pulse of desire gushed across the bond. Kylo smirked.

_Smack._

“Four.” With a loosely held fist, he rubbed his knuckles against her folds. Instantly, she bucked her ass up in the air to deepen the contact. She was so obviously desperate for him.

 _Smack_.

“Five!” She hoisted herself up off his lap allowing his erection to freely strain against the fabric of his pajamas. She was trying to squirm away from him but he roughly shoved her back down. Kylo grunted at the intoxicating pressure of her body on top of his cock.

As soon as she was back where he wanted her he used the bond to pose a wordless question.

 _Yes!_ came her resounding reply.

The tip of Kylo’s tongue darted against his lips as he slid his middle finger into her drenched cunt. Rey shivered and rocked her hips into his thigh. Soon after, another finger joined the first causing her muscles to contract greedily as he crooked them inside her.

“More, please” she cooed. Her hungry mind threatened to consume his own.

Abruptly, he pulled his fingers out of her. “This is a punishment,” he growled and she stiffened at his unexpectedly harsh tone.

 _Smack_.

“Six.” Her ache for a soothing touch buzzed in his mind like a ravenous rot-wing but he forced her to wait, her flesh puffy and darkened. She didn’t dare move but he could feel her thoughts spiraling downward. He closed his mind off to her, setting her adrift.

 _Smack_.

“Ss- seven.” Hot tears flooded down her cheeks once more. Rey’s mind tried to claw its way back across the bond but he wouldn’t allow it. The more he pushed her away the more he felt her cry out. He waited for as long as he could bear before he finally, silently, lifted his hand.

 _Smack_.

All the tension that had been coiled within Rey broke free and her body melted over his thighs. Kylo reopened the bond; her defeat engulfed him like a heavy tide.

“Eight,” he said for her. Gathering her in his arms, he propped her against his chest. Her eyes were still welling with tears but her wretched gasps for air had subsided. Rey’s arms slowly snaked around his neck as she settled sideways onto his lap. Kylo ran his hands up and down her back, his fingertips ghosting over her threadbare night shirt. 

She pressed her lips against his neck for a few moments before she began to lightly suck. It wasn’t the needy mouth of lust but a reflexive attempt at closeness.

Kylo walked his fingers down her abdomen. When he reached her still throbbing cunt he grazed over her clit, drawing slow delicate circles, until her belly began to clench erratically. 

“Have you been thoroughly punished, little one?” he asked.

“Yes, Kylo.”

“I think you better call me _Master_ tonight.”

Rey trembled but obeyed, “Yes, Master.”

His fingers, still moving along her clit, sped up. Her greedy lips sucked on his neck more fervently now and she purred notes of pleasure against his bruised skin. After a few minutes of focused attention and murmured praise from Kylo about what a good little girl she had been for taking her punishment, Rey climaxed with a muffled shout.

Still holding her tightly to his chest, he maneuvered them lower in the bed until they were both lying down comfortably. Rey’s right hand snuck down between their bellies and brushed against Kylo’s thick cock. His thoughts dissolved for a moment while she palmed his erection through the dark gray fabric of his sleep pants.

“That’s enough,” he said running a thumb over Rey’s pouty lips. “This was for you.”

“I don’t mind,” she hesitated before quietly concluding, “Master.”

Kylo used the last of his self-control to suppress a filthy moan. “I know. Get some rest,” he said. 

Rey snuggled up alongside him. Her mind was completely open to him now in her satisfied and submissive state; he could have taken whatever he wanted. Instead, he let his fingers tangle in her hair as he softly kissed her temple. Tonight, he would allow her guard to be down without consequence; he would let her fully rest wrapped in his arms. Tonight, he would lift her burden from her shoulders and lay it upon his own while she slept. Just for tonight.


End file.
